phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Máquina do Tempo
| original = Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo | imagem= A Máquina do Tempo Imagem 74.jpg | legenda= Phineas, Ferb e Isabella viajam no tempo. | temporada= 2 | produçao= 212 | transmissao= 72 | nt = 25 | historia= Scott Peterson | es= Kaz Kim Roberson | diretor= Zac Moncrief | eua= 25 de Setembro de 2009 | xdeua= 21 de Setembro de 2009 | br= 13 de Junho de 2010 | xdbr= 09 de Maio de 2010 | arco = "Montanha Russa" "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!" }} " " é o vigésimo quinto da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 21 de Setembro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 09 de Maio de 2010, pelo Disney XD. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb viajam ao futuro à procura de uma ferramenta que funda madeira com metal. Lá, eles encontram Candace com 35 anos e seus filhos Amanda, Xavier e Fred. Porém, Candace do futuro acaba seguindo os garotos de volta ao passado, e acaba flagrando-os andando na montanha-russa deles. No entanto, ela, sem saber, acaba frustando o plano do Agente P de derrotar o Dr. Doofenshmirtz, iniciando um efeito dominó que transformará o futuro numa realidade alternativa do mal. Enredo A cena se abre com Ferb dando os últimos ajustes em uma grande estrutura de metal. Olhando para Baljeet, Phineas diz que precisará de uma ferramenta que funda madeira e metal em nível molecular. Baljeet então diz que uma tecnologia desse calibre só existirá daqui a vinte anos, logo se necessitará de uma máquina do tempo. Com um quadro, Baljeet revela que por sorte está trabalhando na construção de uma, porém precisará de um pouco mais de tempo para concluir seu projeto. Antes de esperar o indiano terminar de falar, Phineas se lembra da máquina do tempo do museu, e conta que já viajou no tempo com a máquina do tempo do museu chegando a era dos dinossauros. Decepcionado em saber que existe uma máquina do tempo no museu, Baljeet sai de cena. Phineas e Ferb logo decidem que precisarão viajar no tempo novamente para poder concluir o projeto do dia. Nisso Isabella aparece no quintal querendo saber o que os meninos farão e se prontificando a ajudar. Enquanto isso, na poltrona da sala de estar da casa, Candace conversa com Stacy pelo telefone como de costume. Mas ao olhar pela janela e ver seus irmãos e Isabella saírem do quintal, a ruiva resolve segui-los. Chegando no Museu de História Natural de Danville, as crianças rapidamente se acomodam na máquina do tempo e a ativam para uma viagem de vinte anos no futuro. Ao ver seus irmãos sumirem com a máquina do tempo, Candace resolve esperar a volta das crianças no museu. Viagem concluída, Phineas pede para que Isabella fique na máquina do tempo enquanto ele e Ferb procuram a ferramenta de desejo, uma vez que ela é a única em que ele confia. Porém, por desatenção, Isabella aciona a alavanca da máquina e acaba voltando no tempo. Ao sair do museu, Phineas se espanta com o mundo do futuro onde carros voadores, casas móveis e mochilas a jato são coisas comuns. Depois de fazer um breve comentário sobre a nova ala do museu, Phineas avista de longe Candace entrando na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, e se impressiona com o jeito calmo ao qual ela se apresenta. Logo em seguida, é revelado a existência dos filhos de Candace: Xavier, Fred e Amanda. Revoltado com o fato de Xavier e Fred não estarem fazendo absolutamente nada durante as férias de verão, Amanda entra na cozinha onde reclama com sua mãe. Tranquilamente, Candace pede para Amanda se acalmar e assume que gostaria que ela se desse bem com os meninos. No quintal, Phineas e Ferb perguntam a Xavier e a Fred o que eles estão fazendo. Xavier então diz que está sentado debaixo de uma árvore digital. Logo em seguida, Fred afirma estar ao lado de Ferb. Enquanto isso, do lado de dentro da casa, Candace conversa com Stacy sobre as vantagens de ser presidente Uruguai. Entretanto, ao se deparar com seus filhos conversando com seus irmãos crianças, Candace logo conclui que há algo de errado, e decide investigar. Após ser vista por seus irmãos, Candace corre de volta para casa. Vendo sua irmão correndo e gritando: "Eu vou contar para a mamãe!", Phineas se lembra de Perry. Brevemente a cena se volta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, onde Perry, usando uma bengala e com os movimentos bem mais lentos, joga damas com Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ao qual se encontra numa cadeira de rodas motorizada. Percebendo um erro seu no jogo, Doofenshmirtz trapaceia, porém é pego pelo ornitorrinco, que prende sua dentadura no olho do cientista. De volta ao quintal, animado, Phineas pergunta a seus sobrinhos que aventuras eles planejam para o verão. Todavia, se decepciona com a resposta. Logo depois, Xavier conta que tudo já foi inventado, então não se tem mais nada para criar. Empolgado, Phineas revela a seus sobrinhos que a idade da pedra já foi o futuro assim como a idade média, e que criatividade e inventividade nunca acabam. Em seguida, os membros do Bowling for Soup aparecem em cena cantando Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, na esperança de mostrarem a Xavier e a Fred o verdadeiro significado do verão. Reconhecendo que os meninos não terão nenhuma ideia, Phineas sugere que eles criam carros que se movam em cinco dimensões. Aparentemente sarcástico, Xavier responde que irá fazer isso. Finalmente Phineas revela que veio ao futuro pois está a procura de uma ferramenta que funda madeira e metal. Fred então entrega uma e os meninos se despedem. Com a saída de Phineas e Ferb, Xavier afirma ter gostado de Phineas, enquanto Fred revela ter gostado de Ferb. No Antiquário Flynn-Fletcher, Candace leva Linda até Phineas e Ferb, que de volta ao museu, se encontram com Isabella voltando de uma viagem no tempo. Aparentemente preocupado, Phineas diz que confiou em Isabella para tomar conta da máquina do tempo. Isabella alega que ficou o tempo todo tomando conta, porém a máquina do tempo saiu do lugar. Em seguida, ela mostra algumas coisas que trouxe de suas viagens no tempo: um chifre de mamute, um chapéu Viking e o vírus da varíola. Depois de passar em sua casa e não encontrar ninguém, Candace chega ao museu na esperança de ver seus irmãos. Entretanto, no exato momento em que ela chega, as crianças já estão dando adeus ao mundo futuro. Linda, por sua vez, acaba se distraindo com fóssil gigante, e não consegue ver Phineas e Ferb. Chateada por não conseguir dedurar seus irmãos nem como adulta, Candace dá um chilique. Enquanto isso no presente, Candace leva sua mãe até o museu para mostrar que a máquina do tempo não está no lugar. Porém, ela acaba se distraindo com um novo fóssil gigante que está sendo colocado em exposição (o mesmo ao qual Linda do futuro se distrai), o que dá tempo para que as crianças voltem para o presente e não sejam pegas. Ao olhar o fóssil, Phineas desperta curiosidade em saber o tamanho da criatura cujo osso pertencia. Logo em seguida, é revelado num flashback que o osso pertencia a um dinossauro pequeno, porém com uma pata enorme. Com o fim do flashback, Linda diz a Candace que a obsessão dela com Phineas e Ferb já foi longe demais, e pede para que ela pare. Candace, por sua vez, afirma que nunca irá parar. No futuro, Candace ainda está no museu lamentando o fato de quase ter desmascarado seus irmãos. Surpreendentemente, o professor Xavier Onassis chega de uma viagem no tempo impressionado por ter conseguido finalizar sua invenção. Sabendo que o salsichão já foi inventado, Onassis decide passar um tempo no mundo futuro. Vendo a máquina do tempo livre, Candace tem a ideia de voltar ao passado para dedurar seus irmãos. Antes disso, ela telefona para Amanda pedindo para que tome conta de Xavier e Fred. Imediatamente, Amanda vai ao quintal ver o que seus irmãos estão fazendo. No entanto, para a surpresa dela, vê os meninos construindo alguma coisa ainda indecifrável, mas não dá muita importância aquilo. De volta ao museu, Candace, depois de pensar um pouco para onde e quando irá, resolve viajar para o primeiro dia do verão, o dia em que foi construída a montanha-russa. No primeiro dia do verão, Pedro e outras duas crianças tiram o cartaz da montanha-russa ao qual Candace usaria para dedurar seus irmãos no supermercado. Nisso, Candace do futuro aparece para levar Linda até o estacionamento do supermercado onde a montanha-russa pode ser vista. Ao ver Phineas e Ferb numa montanha-russa incrivelmente insegura e perigosa, Linda enlouquece e telefona para a polícia, para o corpo de bombeiros, para o exército, para a força aérea, e para os fuzileiros navais pedindo para que seus filhos sejam salvos. Enquanto isso, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz e Perry tentam impedir que a gigantesca bola de metal chegue. Percebendo que não irá conseguir impedir isso, Perry tenta se salvar lançando um gancho num helicóptero que voa por perto. Entretanto, o helicóptero recebe a informação que crianças estão em perigo e muda sua rota, deixando Perry na mão. Doofenshmirtz então se lança para o terraço do prédio, porém, Perry é atingido pela gigantesca bola de metal. Com a ajuda do corpo de bombeiros, as criança descem da montanha-russa. Rapidamente Phineas e Ferb tomam uma bronca de Linda. Vendo que finalmente seus irmãos foram dedurados, Candace comemora. Candace do futuro, por sua vez, volta ao museu com a sensação de que seu dever foi cumprido. No entanto, quando Candace volta para o futuro, se depara com uma Danville totalmente modificada: feia, poluída, atrasada tecnologicamente e corrompida. Não acreditando que aquilo seja Danville, Candace se encontra com um homem usando jaleco que afirma que o museu foi demolido pois não estava sob o domínio de Doofenshmirtz, como diz a lei seis milhões e sete. Após ser perguntada pelo homem sobre o jaleco, Candace dá a desculpa que irá ver suas crianças (embora não sejam permitidas mais crianças em Danville) para poder sair de cena. Andando pela cidade cinzenta e destruída, Candace percebe nas placas que todos em Danville passaram a se chamar "Joe". Curiosa, ela pergunta para si mesmo o porquê que todos se chamam "Joe". Um rapaz baixinho de voz irritante então se aproxima de Candace para revelar que o imperador Doofenshmirtz instituiu a regra de que todos devem se chamar "Joe" pois assim não terá que se preocupar em lembrar de nomes. Após passar a informação a Candace, o homem se desespera ao perceber que falou além do que deveria. Confusa, Candace pergunta para si mesmo quem é Doofenshmirtz. Curiosamente, é revelado logo em seguida, que atrás dela se encontra uma estátua gigante do imperador Doofenshmirtz. Em busca de uma resposta para o que houve com Danville, Candace vai à biblioteca pública, onde encontra um documentário sobre o que mudou na cidade nos últimos vinte anos. No documentário, é revelado que a vinte anos, dois garotos (Phineas e Ferb) foram pegos construindo e andando numa montanha-russa perigosa. O acontecimento mobilizou grupos de pais preocupados que pediram que qualquer criatividade das crianças fosse reprimida antes que alguém se machucasse. Com isso, balanços perigosos foram transformados em camas, livros de colorir foram coloridos de antemão, e, por fim, crianças foram protegidas contra elas mesmas e armazenadas até a idade adulta. Diante desse panorama, a beleza e a felicidade opressiva foram substituídas por poços sombrios, e o imperador Doofenshmirtz chegou ao poder. Ao término do documentário, Candace percebe finalmente que tudo que aconteceu em Danville foi por culpa sua. Usando um jaleco de laboratório, Candace sai da biblioteca em busca da máquina do tempo na esperança de consertar o passado. A cena, em seguida, é cortada para o imperador Doofenshmirtz, que se pronuncia para a plebe através da televisão. Doofenshmirtz revela que as pessoas sempre o perguntam como é a sensação de exercer poder absoluto. Como resposta, ele canta a música Vida Boa, onde é mostrado claramente a situação de pobreza a qual a população vive para que Doofenshmirtz desfrute de regalias. No esconderijo da Agência, o Major Monograma assume a Perry que ficou mais difícil combater Doofenshmirtz depois que eles assinaram o contrato de obedecê-lo. Carl então se aproxima contanto que detectou uma anomalia temporal no quadrante quatro, o que significa que uma máquina do tempo foi usada. Monograma logo se vira para Perry e pede que ele vá ao quadrante e conserte o passado. Entretanto, Doof aparece na televisão para lembrar ao trio que eles assinaram o juramento. Monograma se irrita. Quando Candace volta ao local onde havia deixado a máquina do tempo, surpreendentemente, não encontra nada lá. Nervosa, ela pergunta onde está a máquina a um homem, que responde estar no depósito de lixo da cidade. Rapidamente ela chega ao depósito de lixo e aciona a máquina do tempo para voltar ao primeiro dia do verão e desfazer o que fez. No primeiro dia de verão, Candace corre para impedir ela mesma de avisar a Linda que Phineas e Ferb construíram uma montanha-russa. Ao parar ela mesma no estacionamento do shopping, as Candaces se escondem atrás dos carros para que a jovem Candace não as veja. Candace do futuro ruim explica para Candace do futuro bom como Danville se transformou depois que Phineas e Ferb foram dedurados. Em seguida, elas olham para trás de descobrem o que aconteceu para que a montanha-russa desaparecesse. Missão cumprida, as Candaces se voltam para o futuro depósito de lixo, onde a máquina do tempo se encontra. Entretanto, a bola gigante de metal passa por cima da máquina e a destrói. Diante de tal problemas, as Candaces só conseguem enxergar uma solução: pedir ajuda a Phineas e Ferb. No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb dão adeus as crianças que acompanharam eles na montanha-russa. Quando o quintal fica livre apenas com Phineas, Ferb e Isabella, as Candaces adultas aparecem. Inicialmente, Phineas fica confuso ao ver sua irmã crescida e duplicada, no entanto logo as Candaces contam que uma delas vem do futuro bom e a outra vem do futuro ruim. Sabendo que o futuro ruim não existe mais, Phineas calcula que a Candace do futuro ruim também não deva existir. Nesse exato momento, Candace do futuro ruim desaparece, deixando apenas a Candace do futuro bom para contar história. Ela então diz aos meninos que precisa da ajuda deles pois a máquina do tempo em que ela veio está totalmente destruída. Determinado, Phineas carrega sua irmã adulta para o museu acompanhado de Ferb e Isabella. Nesse meio tempo, Candace, chateada por não ter conseguido dedurar seus irmãos mais um vez, olha pela janela da sala e se depara com uma movimentação estranha. Ela então resolve seguir seus irmãos. No museu, Candace se depara com ela mesma adulta ao lado de Phineas e Ferb que consertam a máquina do tempo. Ansiosa, Candace pensa logo em levar ela mais velha para Linda e finalmente dedurar os meninos. Entretanto, Candace adulta assume a Candace que não quer mais dedurar Phineas e Ferb pois nem tudo que se quer é o que deve ser feito. Máquina do tempo consertada, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, e as duas Candaces viajam no tempo para vinte anos no futuro. Logo em que chega no futuro, Candace conclui que ela é a prova que precisa para dedurar seus irmãos, e não pensa duas vezes antes de correr para se encontrar com Linda. Devido ao espaço tempo contínuo, Phineas e Ferb decidem seguir Candace. Logo que Candace chega ao Antiquário Flynn-Fletcher, se apresenta a sua mãe e revela ter vindo do passado na máquina do tempo do museu que Phineas e Ferb consertaram. Ao se deparar com sua filha vinte anos mais jovem, Linda se espanta; assim como Candace, ao se deparar com sua mãe vinte anos mais velha. Com a chegada de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella, Linda finalmente percebe que tudo que Candace falava durante o verão era verdade, e se desculpa por nunca ter acreditado nela. Mesmo Candace querendo que os meninos sejam castigados, Linda assume que não pode castigar Phineas e Ferb pois eles já são adultos e levam uma vida fora de Danville. Candace então pede para que sua mãe dê uma bronca em Phineas e Ferb crianças, porém Linda diz que não tem mais autoridade sobre os meninos. Para agradar a jovem Candace, Linda afirma que de qualquer modo, Phineas e Ferb estão encrencados. Candace, por sua vez, comemora. De volta ao museu do futuro, Candace adulta pede para que Phineas e Ferb prometam que nunca irão viajar no tempo novamente, pois isso pode complicar muito as coisas no futuro. Phineas concorda com sua irmã, apesar de alegar que tudo começou pois ele precisava de uma ferramenta que fundisse madeira e metal. Em seguida, Phineas desperta curiosidade em saber como ele e Ferb ficaram no futuro. Candace adulta responde que eles ficaram fantásticos e aconselha-os que continuem fazendo as coisas que fazem. Depois de voltar de uma rápida viagem no tempo, Isabella, sentada na máquina do tempo, pergunta se eles irão voltar no tempo ou não. Ao se deparar com Isabella, Amanda pergunta a sua mãe se a menina sentada na máquina do tempo é sua tia vinte anos mais nova. Depois de ouvir isso, Isabella se anima, calculando que no futuro, irá se casar com Phineas. No entanto, para estragar a alegria da menina, Candace diz que ela também pode se casar com Ferb. Ironicamente, Ferb se vira e pisca o olho para Isabella, o que a deixa tremendamente assustada e insegura sobre seu futuro. Em seguida, finalmente Phineas, Ferb, Isabella e Candace voltam no tempo. Após a saída dos visitantes do passado, Amanda diz a sua mãe que os irmãos dela no passado eram muito legais, diferente de Xavier e Fred. Nisso, Xavier e Fred aparecem nos carros de que movem em quatro dimensões. Ao ver seus irmãos que estavam sumidos até então, Amanda pergunta o que eles estão fazendo, porém se aborrece ao ouvir que eles não estão fazendo nada. Candace, por sua vez, pede para que Amanda pare de "pegar no pé" dos meninos. De volta ao presente, Candace se anima ao saber que seus irmãos serão dedurados daqui a vinte anos. Porém, pelo fato disso ser uma vitória pequena, ela afirma que nunca irá parar de tentar. Com a saída de Candace, Ferb faz um comentário sobre o temperamento dela. Músicas * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day cantada pelo Bowling for Soup * Que Vida Boa '' cantada por Doofenshmirtz Créditos Finais A cena se volta para o início do dia, quando Bajeet descobre que Phineas e Ferb viajaram no tempo e não chamaram ele para participar da viagem. Em seguida, Phineas revela a Ferb que irá fazer uma breve viagem no futuro para encontrar uma ferramenta que funda madeira e metal. Porém, Isabella aparece do futuro no quintal com a máquina do tempo e entrega a ferramenta de desejo nas mãos de Phineas. Em troca, Phineas oferece um refrigerante a Isabella, e depois se vira para Ferb dizendo que não precisará mais fazer uma viagem ao futuro. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linhas do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Eu te odeio! Informações de Fundo *Phineas conhece a banda Bowling For Soup e fala dela para Xavier e Fred. *Linda do futuro diz que Phineas e Ferb tem 30 anos, uma vez que a viagem foi para 20 anos no futuro, isso indica que Phineas e Ferb têm 10 anos no presente. Informações de Produção *Um clip do episódio foi distribuído na Comic Con de 2009. Estreias Internacionais *21 de Setembro de 2009 (Disney XD Estados Unidos) *25 de Setembro de 2009 (Disney Channel Estados Unidos) *14 de Novembro de 2009 (Disney XD Espanha) *12 de Dezembro de 2009 (Disney XD Alemanha) *31 de Dezembro de 2009 (Jetix Países Baixos) *12 de Fevereiro de 2010 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *23 de Abril de 2010 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *20 de Maio de 2010 (Disney XD América Latina) *10 de Junho de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) Erros *Quando Candace aparece pela primeira vez neste episódio, ela está falando com Stacy no telefone fixo sobre seus irmãos. Ela faz uma pausa por um segundo, Stacy pergunta se ela ainda está lá e nós vemos Candace correndo com seu celular. *Quando Candace do futuro aconselha Phineas e Ferb a não viajar para o futuro novamente, Phineas apontou que vieram do futuro para encontrar um dispositivo que fundisse metal e madeira, mas ele não poderia ter sabido disso porque ele era o Phineas do início do verão e ele não estava trabalhando com isso, sim na montanha-russa. *Neste episódio, afirma-se que "Montanha Russa" é o primeiro dia do verão. No entanto, naquele dia, Linda diz a Candace sobre um outro dia que os meninos tiveram uma outra ideia. Tornando-o o segundo dia do verão. Linda poderia estar se referindo ao verão anterior, apesar de Candace dizer que este é o primeiro verão que eles fazem essas coisas loucas. *A máquina do tempo não está ligada a uma tomada em várias vezes. Logo seria impossível ela funcionar. *Várias falas que existem em Montanha Russa são trocadas quando eles estão no passado. *Quando Candace Futuro vai até o antiquário para contar sobre os meninos a Linda, Linda está de pé atrás do balcão. No entanto, quando ela está dizendo a Candace sobre sua turnê, ela está de pé na frente do balcão. *Quando Candace do futuro entra no super mercado o sinal na frente desaparece, mas reaparece quando ela arrasta sua mãe até a loja. * Quando Isabella diz que vai ter uma máquina do tempo, o olho maior de Ferb está na frente. Continuidade *Candace flagra Phineas e Ferb no primeiro dia de verão, o dia em que eles construíram a Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo ("Montanha-Russa"). *A máquina do tempo reaparece nesse episódio juntamente com o Professor Onassis ("Viajando no Tempo"). *Candace diz que irá namorar Jeremy e depois da faculdade terá dois filhos com ele, Xavier e Amanda. Xavier e Amanda aparecem nesse episódio acompanhados de uma terceiro criança, Fred ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). Alusões *''De Volta para o Futuro II'' - Toda a trama faz referência ao filme de 1989. Assim como Marty McFly, Candace altera o passado e leva o mundo para um caminho de poluição e corrupção. *'Führer' - No futuro, Doofenshmirtz obrigou todos a assinarem um juramento e obediência a ele, assim como Hitler fez na Alemanha com o exército e os funcionários públicos. *'Sonic Cd' - O futuro bom e o futuro mau fazem uma referência aos futuros de Sonic Cd. Trivialidades *Esse é o primeiro episódio que tem uma parcela de um episódio anterior, no caso, "Montanha-Russa". *No final da música Vida Boa, Doofenshmirtz alonga uma nota assim como fez no final da música Meu Irmão Mauricinho ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore"). *No futuro alternativo, Doofenshmirtz muda o nome de todos para Joe para que ele não precise ficar lembrando o nome das pessoas. Isso poderia explicar porque ele nomeou os dois crocodilos de Susan em "Balada do Barbademau". *Terceiro vez que Phineas e Ferb vão a um museu ("Viajando no Tempo", "Como na Grécia Antiga"). *Esse episódio foi nomeado o 7º melhor de Phineas e Ferb pelo WatchMojo.com.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Sobre o Futuro *Phineas e Ferb não são vistos no futuro. *Candace tem três filhos, idênticos à sua própria família - dois filhos, Xavier e Fred, e uma filha, Amanda. Está implícito que ela e Jeremy Johnson se casaram (devida a forte semelhança entre Xavier e Jeremy). Candace também menciona várias vezes que, quando ela se casasse com Jeremy, nomearia seus filhos de Xavier e Amanda. *Perry está vivo (embora muito velho) no futuro e ainda luta com Doofenshmirtz. *Qualquer relacionamento (Phineas e Isabella, Candace e Jeremy, etc) não é mostrado neste episódio. No entanto, é mencionado que Isabella se casará ou com Phineas ou com Ferb. *A loja de antiguidades de Lawrence Fletcher ainda existe. *Com 30 anos de idade, Phineas está na Suíça para receber um prêmio. Provavelmente não é o prêmio Nobel, por ser entregue na Suécia. *Com 30 anos de idade, Ferb está em Camp David. *Stacy se torna a presidente do Uruguai, embora seja estadunidense. *Ferb pode não ter se casado com Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, já que Candace do futuro não sabe quem é Doofenshmirtz. *É provável que nunca Candace tenha tirado carteira de motorista, já que ela não é vista dirigindo neste episódio. *Carl ainda trabalha na O.S.U.S.B., o que implica que ele foi contratado após seu estágio. Referências Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas (Passado e Presente) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb (Passado e Presente) *Tereza Cristina como Mãe (Passado, Presente e Futuro) *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace (Passado, Presente e Futuro) *Bruna Laynes como Isabella (Passado e Presente) *Carlos Seidl como Major (Futuro) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz (Passado e Futuro) *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry (Passado e Futuro) *Hannah Butel como Stacy *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl (Futuro) *Bowling For Soup como eles mesmos (na música) en:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos Categoria:Candace Flynn Categoria:Heinz Doofenshmirtz